Second rate whore
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: "Não fui uma namorada boa o bastante para ti? Não zelei pela tua felicidade a todo e qualquer momento que tivesse a chance? Não fui tua confidente dos bons e maus momentos? Não te arranhei as costas enquanto me fazias sentir tão bem? Não nos tornamos numa só, mais do que uma vez, noite sobre noite, no teu apartamento de Nova- Iorque?" Alex/Mitch, oneshot


Você sempre soube o que fazer para me fazer voltar. Sempre soube os "Se" e os "Porquês" da minha vida ser uma trampa. Me deu esperança, afinal, mesmo que nosso amor fosse secreto e, mais que tudo, um segredo, era um amor. E eu por momentos acreditei na felicidade interna, e eterna. Acreditei que meu coração poderia sempre encher-se de mais e mais e mais…

Doeu? Quando me esfaqueaste pelas costas? Não acreditas no quanto doeu a mim, mas e a ti, o que se passou? Quem era a misteriosa figura que te convenceu a deixares de trás todas as misteriosas e seduções, para me partires o coração? E porquê? Afinal, que tipo de luxúria valeria a pena, arriscares-te a deixares-me, como aliás aconteceu, e a encontrar-te na cama com outra?

Não fui uma namorada boa o bastante para ti? Não zelei pela tua felicidade a todo e qualquer momento que tivesse a chance? Não fui tua confidente dos bons e maus momentos? Não te arranhei as costas enquanto me fazias sentir tão bem? Não nos tornamos numa só, mais do que uma vez, noite sobre noite, no teu apartamento de Nova- Iorque?´ Se houvesse um problema, era para mim que corrias.

Mas talvez a culpa seja minha…talvez não tenha sido a menina que esperavas que eu fosse….Alex Russo, é só uma fachada para aqueles momentos que tu queres não? Introduziste-te, e escondeste segredos de mim. Não me importei muito, apesar de eu, pessoalmente, ter sido totalmente honesta. E porque não seria? Mitchie Torrez, de origem latina, espera um dia ser uma cantora profissional.

A verdade é que havia algo mágico entre nós, algo que uma garota burra de campo não percebia, mas desde o primeiro momento que percebi quem tu eras, não só os teus dons, mas também a tua beleza interior e sarcasmo, que me apaixonei, fiquei loucamente apaixonada por ti, e embora possa não ser da grande cidade como tu, e não perceba nada destes teus chamados "Interesses" para a noite, ainda te amo. E pensar que eu considerava uma noite ganha se nos sentássemos a ver um filme romântico no DVD, enquanto que tu te vestias e partias, e te divertias fora de casa.

Talvez te estivesse a arrastar para uma vida que tu não quisesses, mas só queria adaptar-te a mim, queria não que te conformasses, isso seria errado, mas que fizesses algumas pequenas adaptações no teu estilo de vida. E tu deste-me o que queria, ou pelo menos fingiste-me dar, quando vim morar contigo, arranjaste-me o meu espaço, redecoraste à minha maneira, e eu estava feliz. Trabalhava de maneira árdua para dizer a mim mesma que, mesmo tendo-me movido 4000 quilómetros, e estando fora do contacto de toda a gente que alguma vez tenha conhecido, este era o passo certo.

Que vou fazer agora? Nem sei se me viste, mas também não te parecias importar, olhos fechados enquanto a outra rapariga se aplicava , a fazer-te dobrar os joelhos e soltar sumos, como só eu te conseguia fazer. Até ao momento. Mas sei que me ouviste chocar contra os móveis todos enquanto saia, a minha visão obstruída pelas lágrimas. Devo ter batido em cada único sitio e canto antes de encontrar a saída, e fiz uma barulheira, mas tu não vieste, não me consolaste, apenas te permitiste terminar na tua luxúria.

"_..."_

Mitchie permitiu-se um risinho de histeria. Estava a afogar-se nas próprias lágrimas, e na bebida, desde que a vira com a outra, que se encontrava ali. No bar mais próximo que havia no cruzamento entre a rua onde as duas partilham…bem partilhavam a sua vida, e um beco qualquer. As bebidas continuavam a ser sorvidas, sem qualquer toque de graça feminina, o cabelo estava a ficar cheio de borbotões da camisa que usava, era Janeiro, e estava frio, mas nada disso lhe interessava.

Viera para Nova-Iorque depois das coisas com aquela outra banda de Rock não darem certo, tinha decidido tornar-se uma estrela de música "A sério", sozinha, custasse o que custasse. Conhecera Alex na sua primeira atuação, mentindo sobre a idade (dissera ter 22, tinha apenas 20, mas dera para a sua atuação num bar), viram-se naquele bar na zona de "Gays e Lésbicas" da noite. Alex Russo, ou Selena Gomez, como constava do seu BI, também falso, pagara-lhe uma bebida, haviam-se envolvido, e uma dormida de uma noite, tornara-se algo sério.

Mitchie estava agora sem sitio para dormir e estava bem ciente disso, mas no momento não lhe importava, se fosse preciso dormiria ao relento, ou desmaiaria a um canto, com tanta bebida a hipótese não era tão longínqua como uma vez fora. Voltara mais cedo de uma atuação que era suposto durar-lhe a noite toda, planeara fazer uma surpresa à sua namorada, apenas para a encontrar a receber oral de outra mulher qualquer.

A bebida era um mau catalisador de decisões, e ela já estava a mandar todas essas mensagens para o telemóvel de Alex, até agora nada de resposta, e isso mais do que tudo, partia-lhe o coração.

Continuou a mandar mensagens, uma mão a escrever automaticamente, contando lentamente as letras, os olhos inutilizados pelas lágrimas, e a outra mão a fazer shots, já contava com 9, e se não bêbeda, estava definitivamente tocada.

"…"

Mas isso não é o pior, não interessa que tu sejas uma verdadeira dor no meu traseiro, porque até a este momento suportavas-me, eu não pagava renda, nem comida, trazia algum dinheiro para casa, dos meus shows ocasionais, mas deixava as finanças para ti. Porque a tua família tinha um negócio e tu devias saber algo de responsabilidade certo? Agora começo a achar que não, que desperdiçavas a maior parte desse dinheiro nas tuas coisas, e que a comida, luz, água, renda, eram pagas por outras. Quantas é que trouxestes para casa? Não me importava que os teus números antes de mim estivessem nas dezenas, enquanto que estavam em menos de 5 para mim, porque afinal, ainda não eramos exclusivas. Mas isto?

Não, o que é realmente desprezível é o que tu me fizeste, namoramos faz agora seis meses, quanto tempo durou isto? Sou apenas uma nota de rodapé na tua história de parceiras? Não posso, não é? Porque esta não quer ser mais uma, quer ser A uma, a tal para a qual voltas depois de uma longa noite de trabalho.

"…"

Alex olhou para o telemóvel pela primeira vez, começara este trabalho há já alguns anos, ainda mal era uma adulta legal, não que fosse legal de qualquer maneira, mas assim não ultrapassava a barreira de moralidade. Ainda assim, lésbica e a vender-se, como se ainda se precisasse de uma razão para a odiar.

Tinha a sua relação com Mitchie, e essa era a única com quem tinha sexo por prazer parecera ouvir a voz dela, mas de certo que tinha sido uma ilusão, não?

Olhou para o telemóvel e começou a ler as mensagens. Um único pensamento passou-lhe pela cabeça.

"Merda"

"…"

Mitchie olhou para os dez últimos dólares na sua carteira, era suficiente para mais alguns shots, de qualquer maneira, só com esses dez dólares, não conseguiria fazer muito, nem arranjar um sitio para dormir.

Alex olhou para a porta do bar, a sua única esperança, porque se tivesse que procurar em todos os sítios de Nova Iorque, nunca a encontraria, suspirando entrou e encontrou-a.

Não era particularmente difícil ver a rapariga maluca com os olhos raiados de sangue a beber, a questão era como aproximar-se, Alex não queria fazer um escândalo, ali mesmo, mas se tivesse que ser…

-O que é que estás a fazer aqui? – Mitch virou-se de repente e olhou-a nos olhos, fazendo com que Alex tomasse um passo para trás, antes de ganhar coragem e olhá-la nos olhos também, retribuindo o olhar.

- Vim ver-te, anda. – O tom era firme.

- Não vou contigo!

- Sim, vens!

- Obriga-me!

O homem que distribuía as bebidas olhou para elas discretamente, anos de profissionalismo a impedi-lo de se meter, mas, se necessário, estava pronto a separar a briga. A noite era má para o negócio e apenas estavam lá os três, pelo que não tinha que fazer.

- Ouve – Alex suspirou, isto iria necessitar de tato. – Ignora o que se passou, eu amo-te a TI, vem.

- Oh, amas? Amas, dizes tu? Então porque é que te apanhei numa posição dessas? – Mitchie começou a rir-se, como um cavalo, claramente afetada pela bebida. Alex não queria problemas, nunca tivera problemas com a lei, e em frente a um homem era dificilmente o sitio onde queria estar a explicar o seu trabalho.

"E no entanto…se não o fizer, posso perdê-la para sempre."

Pelo que ela explicou.

E explicou.

E explicou…

Até a outra decidir acompanhá-la, mesmo que sob a condição de nunca mais se repetir, Alex não sabia como é que iria pagar a renda de casa, sem o rendimento extra, mas Mitch disse que lhe dava um lugar na banda, porque Alex sabia tocar guitarra, e mesmo que Mitchie também o fizesse, ei, para o pop não é preciso muito não é?

No final, tudo funcionaria. E mesmo que fossem despejadas, e nada disso corresse bem, ainda se tinham uma à outra.

**O FIM**

**Camp Rock e "Wizards of Waverly Place" pertencem à Disney, apesar de todos sabermos que isto é mais sobre as duas atrizes do que sobre um verdadeiro crossover, não é?**

**Reviews, por favor?**


End file.
